People often have to take care of other people and/or objects. For instance parents need to know where children in their care are so that they can ensure that they are safe. Similarly owners of valuable objects do not want to leave them unattended, for instance, a traveler with luggage at an airport must not leave the luggage unattended.
It is useful to provide an apparatus to help people keep their children and valuable objects safe.